Destinée et délivrance
by Roselysa Della Rovere
Summary: "Partie 2 de la trilogie Destinée". Harrison Black aime sa famille avec toute la férocité et la folie du sang Black qui coule dans ses veines. Chargé d'un but ultime par la Magie elle-même, il fera tout pour que sa famille retrouve son honneur. C'est sa vie, son don et la délivrance de sa promesse au Seigneur des Ténèbres-sa résurrection aux Mains de son égal. Harry/Tom


**Destinée et délivrance**

Disclaimer : 

Traduction de la fiction anglaise « Destined Deliverance » de AutumnsFey.

Je ne possède pas Harry Potter (malheureusment), mais qui est la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling.

Cette histoire est la partie 2 de la trilogie Destinée.

Informations:

 _italique_ : d'une part les visions de Hadrian Black qui je vous le rappelle est un voyant/devin, d'autre part les commentaires permettant une meilleure compréhension.

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires et à tous ceux qui l'ont lue. Merci à slach-nono, Alle-chronos, Auriane 07, flokawai, DNsnape et aux autres qui ont laissés de jolis messages qui font toujours plaisir.**

* * *

~ Suite de « Destinée désespérée » ~

* * *

 **Quand les prédictions s'effondraient,**

 **la prophétie restait le seul espoir.**

Albert Camus (L'homme révolté, 1951)

* * *

 **Le rêve est souvent significatif et prophétique ,**

 **car c'est une action de l'âme de la nature.**

 **Il repose par conséquent sur un ordre d'association**

 **\- Il est aussi significatif que la poésie -**

 **sa signification étant désordonnée,**

 **il est entièrement libre.**

Novalis

* * *

 _Rouge Carmin. Sang. Lune rousse._

 _Un massacre sanglant. Des cris et des hurlements. Des lamentations et gémissements._

 _La Mort attend et patiente. Une guerre. Une bataille finale. Tout lieu est imprégné du sang des enfants. Des innocents abattus._ _La cruauté ... devient une nécessité. Orange fauve. Le ciel s'embrase. La fumée s'élève de plus en plus haut. Raids, tortures, meurtres. Un début._ _Échouer, réitérer, gagner, répéter._ _Un chemin pavé de cadavres. Le désespoir règne._

 _Jaune Chartreuse._

 _Trahison. Impardonnables. De trois, on passe à quatre. Quatre, retour à trois. Un acte de cupidité, impardonnable dans son blasphème. Les vérités sont dites. Des côtés sont choisis. Les marées viennent et repartent infiniment. Le monde se réveille._

 _Vert forêt._

 _Serpentard. Fierté._

 _Un détesté par trois. Quatre brisés par la peur. Traditions bafoués et oubliés. La fierté avale le sens, le chagrin colore l'esprit. Sang ayant une prise sur le temps, ne fait que rien ne reste vrai._

 _Bleu nuit._

 _La violence. Péchés capitaux._

 _L'abus d'alcool. Le sexe frivole. Les douleurs engourdisantes. Le chagrin. Succomber à l'un, à l'autre ou aux quatre. Responsabilités ignorées._ _Squelettes macabres se levant, dansant sous la lune bleue en hurlant. Les portes cliquetant dans l'avertissement. Le temps est compté._

 _Noir comme la mûre._

 _Prophétie. Fragments._

 _Les mots prononcés sont irrécupérables. Preuves brisée. Les yeux demeurent fermés. Seul le souvenir reste, tenu dans des mains dangereuses. Un enfant exultait tandis que son jumeau souffrait._

 _Blanc comme l'étoile._

 _Chèvre (c-à-d, Dumbeldore, ce n'est qu'un de ses surnoms). Manipulations._

 _Les jours de gloire ont disparu depuis fort bien longtemps. T_ out échappe à tout contrôle. Les ombres d'un passé enveloppé d'erreurs prennent vie. Soeur et Frère criant la nuit. Un jeu d'échecs mis en feu.

 _Noir comme l'encre._

 _Amour. Bienvenue._

 _Le changement arrive invitant une révolution. Les Ténèbres mises enfin en liberté règnent suprêmement._ _Sauver les démons, créer des anges. L'enfer et le paradis se sont rencontrés. Décisions à venir, résultats abandonnés, ..._

 _ **Le destin sourit.**_

* * *

 _Yeux verts Serpentard. Yeux verts Avada Kedavra. Clignotant._

 _Passé. Présent. Avenir._

 _Ensemble._

Le pinceau teinté continuait de caresser la toile vide.

Les images volaient comme si elles devenaient vivantes.

Le voyant montre la vérité, le passé, le présent et le futur.

Tant d'années.

Une décennie.

Evènements d'Halloween.

* * *

 **Hadrien « Harrison » Regulus Black** se souvenait parfois d'une époque où il s'appelait Harry Sirius Potter. Parfois, quand la nuit était trop sombre sans que même la lune puisse la vaincre et qu'il regardait sans réfléchir le plafond au-dessus de son lit, il se souvenait d'avoir un père, une mère et un frère jumeau plus âgé. Il se souvenait de la douleur, de la douleur immense, de la douleur interminable, de la douleur qui ne voulait pas refluer ... et attendait, patiemment.

Pour Regulus.

Pour son père choisi.

L'attente était longue. Longue et brutale. Cela fut une longue période horrible et pénible pour lui. Une période qui a mis à l'épreuve son endurance, sa tolérance, sa patience, sa confiance et son savoir-être; tout en étant élevé pendant trois de ses quatre premières années sur cette terre comme un esclave sans valeur et comme un garçon inutile à fouetter afin de lui apprendre humilité et la modestie ainsi que la reconnaissance à la place de l'ingratitude.

Et il était si reconnaissant d'être parti de cette maison haineuse.

Car une maison n'en était pas une si elle n'est pas choisie par le cœur. Et son coeur ... ressentait de l'apathie pour eux.

Auraient-ils pu se passer de l'abus, de la négligence et de l'abandon? Oui. Est-ce que cela changerait-il quelque chose? Se sauverait-il plus tôt, si cela signifiait ne jamais faire partie de sa nouvelle famille? Non. La douleur en valait vraiment la peine. Même si Hadrian savait que personne dans sa famille n'était d'accord.

Ils lui réserveraient un guérisseur d'esprit sans réfléchir s'il devait montrer la plus petite indication d'acceptation de son passé. Il ... les a compris.

* * *

 **Après toutes ces années,** l'oncle Siri se sentait toujours si coupable qu'il le chouchoutait régulièrement pour que Hadrian n'ait jamais eu besoin de pardon et essayait désespérément de compenser son inconscience et les erreurs de sa jeunesse.

Tante Cissy devint toute immobile et furieuse lorsque le sujet fut accidentellement abordé, une reine de la glace faisant trembler même le plus grand des hommes face à son mépris glacial.

L'oncle Lucius avait besoin d'un verre et commença à jurer de vengeance sanglante, à planifier et à comploter contre certaines personnes en gratifiant la torture et la mort.

Draco, qui sût sa vie d'avant très tôt, commença à se décourager de la réaction de son cousin comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain pour se glisser dans le lit d'Hadrien durant ces nuits et se blottir contre lui.

Ce n'était pas une définition de jolie.

Ils étaient famille. Sa maison. Sa sécurité. Sa stabilité.

Avant qu'il puisse parler ou marcher, avant même d'avoir la capacité mentale de conserver et de nommer correctement les choses, il ne connaissait et ne reconnaissait qu'un visage avec une certitude absolue: celui de son père Regulus. Même quand le sang de James Potter avait coulé dans son minuscule corps impuissant. Celui qu'il avait baptisé père dans son esprit, son cœur et son âme, était Regulus Black. Le visage d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu en vrai ( _seulement dans ses visions_ ) pour le calmer quand il était allongé dans ses couches souillées, ignoré et endolori, affamé et frigorifié parce que son jumeau pourri gâté avait apparemment besoin de plus de couvertures que lui. Et il y avait une voix mélodieuse qui chuchotait dans sa petite oreille que c'était son père, son papa, celui que le destin avait choisi avec bienveillance pour lui, pas le méchant qui le blessait.

Hadrian avait aimé et avait fait confiance à son père _(Regulus)_ depuis qu'il pouvait penser, et ces sentiments s'étaient seulement solidifiés pendant son enfance.

Cela lui faisait vraiment du mal de voir son père aussi indigné au nom de son fils, même après tout ce temps. Mais Hadrian savait aussi que cette rage que l'homme ressentait ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement, même quand le nom Potter cesserait définitivement d'exister et d'être marqué dans les annales de l'histoire et du temps.

Non, il serait en colère, le sang Black trop exigeant pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. La famille Black ne laisserait jamais les crimes de la famille de naissance de leur héritier être oubliés, pas aussi longtemps que le sang et la lignée Black existait. Pas tant que Regulus Black se souvenait encore si vivement de la torture de son enfant qu'il avait été témoin il y a sept ans, pas tant que Sirius cherchait toujours une rédemption qui ne lui serait jamais accordée, et pas tant qu'Hadrien portait encore leur des marques blanchâtres parsemées sur sa peau, trahissant ses cicatrices qui ne s'effaceront jamais complètement.

Cicatrices portant le témoignage de sa faiblesse dans sa première famille, mais également de sa force.

Les Potter lui ont enseigné l'humilité et l'humiliation; ils lui ont appris à accepter la cruauté et la douleur qui l'accablaient, le désespoir et la solitude auxquels il était soumis. Ils lui ont appris comment faire abstraction d'un rhume sans en mourir. Ils lui ont appris la signification du mot "désespoir".

Hadrian ne ressentait rien pour ses anciens parents de sang; en fait, il n'avait jamais eu de pensées positives envers eux.

Outre les insultes, les surnoms dégradants, les commentaires haineux, les coups de pied, les gifles et les coups de fouet, ils lui ont donné de l'endurance et de la résistance à toutes ces souffrances.

Endurance pour maîtriser ses visions et rester sain d'esprit malgré le désespoir et l'angoisse lui dévorant l'esprit. C'était une leçon coûteuse qui, dans les années à venir, épargnerait le peu de santé mentale dont il avait besoin pour la finalité de ses visions et des voix paralysantes de l'Autre. Et peu importe à quel point c'était faux, pour ce seul fait, il ne chercherait pas activement leur anéantissement.

Il était un Black maintenant.

Avec le temps, ils recevraient leur dû.

* * *

 **Devenir un Black** ... était certainement une expérience trop incroyable pour la décrire par des mots.

C'est allé au-delà de ses rêves et de ses désirs les plus profonds et les plus sombres.

Bien au delà.

Son parrain adoré, l'homme qui ne l'avait jamais oublié ou ignoré, devint aussi son oncle lié au sang; Il a acquis une famille étendue, unique et extraordinairement divertissante. Famille composée de tantes folles et redoutables, d'oncles élégants, mais dangereux ainsi que de cousins absolument fous. Mais avant tout, il avait un père, un vrai père choisi par le destin, pour lui uniquement, mais qui avait juré librement devant la Magie, la Vie et la Mort de toujours le chérir, l'aimer et le protéger, avec la fierté et la férocité flamboyante digne de Morgane, décidé à obtenir sa volonté, et qui pourrait avoir de la miséricorde pour la Magie envers les âmes des pauvres imbéciles s'ils osaient dire non à Regulus Black; seulement les suicidaires ont souffert de la croyance idiote que ce n'était seulemement que les femmes de la faimlle des Black qui étaient atteintes d'une folie foudroyante.

Des imbéciles, en effet.

La famille Black était légendaire pour leur folie consommatrice.

Tous. Même lui.

Hadrian l'a bien accepté. Excentrique même, mais ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Il n'était certainement pas la description encyclopédique pour ordinaire, sain d'esprit ou apprivoisé; il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, fou comme toute sa famille et farouchement indépendant. Ayant toujours posséder un lien particulier avec la Magie et le Destin qui faisait que les autres gardaient leurs distances, craignant instinctivement son être même, l'isolant et le fuyant.

Pathétique.

Il ne voulait pas faire d'effort pour prendre soin de ces moutons et de tout simplement s'en préoccuper.

Et il a si facilement accueilli la folie qui était présente dans la famille des Black et dans sa vie.

Parce que pour la première fois dans sa vie encore si courte, Hadrien Regulus Black, dès ses quatre ans et depuis onze ans maintenant, avait une famille. Et il ne vendrait pas seulement son âme au diable sans la moindre hésitation, mais il brûlerait le monde à moins de cendres si cela signifiait de les garder en sécurité. Il peut être un enfant traditionnellement calme, apparemment apathique et distrait, mais après l'adoption du sang, il avait l'esprit, la magie, l'âme, le cœur et le corps d'un Black.

Ils soutiennent des personnes prometteuses.

Mais ils ne s'inclinent ni ne rampent devant personne qui qu'elle soit, qu'ils soient léger, sombre ou neutre.

Ils sont des alliés uniquement.

* * *

 **Un sourire** illumina son visage alors qu'il lisait « _Les plus dangereux aspects de la magie noire_ ». Même l'homme aux yeux rouges n'avait pas fait plier son père ni ses tantes et ni ses oncles. Ils suivirent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, se délectant de la puissante magie noire qu'il irradiait avec tant de générosité et d'insouciance, mais ils n'embrassèrent jamais l'ourlet de ses robes. Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû se battre violemment pour obtenir le respect et le soutien des générations Black. Il renifla presque dans le vieux tome, se remémorant avec embarras des bribes de conversations étouffées qu'il avait entendues avant son adoption, le dégoût joyeux et la méprisante arrogance de sa famille, comment ils n'étaient que des lèche-bottes et des poubelles lâches.

Comme si.

Tante Bellatrix, par exemple, était extrêmement sensible à la magie et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était puissant, alors oui, elle essayait de le séduire pour goûter davantage à sa saveur délicieusement addictive, mais elle ne trahirait jamais l'oncle Rodolphus. Pourquoi devrait-elle? C'était un secret que le Seigneur Lestrange et sa femme chérie aimaient partager leur conquête, allant même jusqu'à inviter leur oncle Rabastan, frère cadet de l'oncle Rodolphus, dans leur chambre. Ils n'avaient pas honte ni de coucher tout les trois ensemble et ni d'essayer de coucher avec leur Seigneur.

Hadrian le trouva extrêmement amusant.

Il savait exactement qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisirait comme partenaire ... et il savait aussi que ce serait le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui demanderait les vœux éternels, déclarant son intention précise de rester fidèle à son amour choisi.

D'un autre côté, l'oncle Lucius était complètement pris par l'esprit politique, les ambitions et les progrès stratégiques de son Seigneur. Pendant les leçons politiques de Draco et d'Hadrien, il avait souvent et expliqué en détail qu'avant de plonger dans les aspects les plus interdits de la magie de l'âme, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un homme sans égal, presque ridiculement beau, puissant et inventif. Un penchant traditionnel, visionnaire, vicieusement sombre.

Exactement ce que les Ténèbres désiraient.

Sa disparition, car personne ne croyait à sa mort aux mains de l'ancien frère jumeau d'Hadrien, avait été un coup dur aux les familles obscures et ses partisans pendant des années, mais maintenant, près d'une décennie plus tard, l'ancienne et noble famille Black avaient finalement récupéré son pouvoir d'autant et le respect qui lui était dû.

En fait, l'attitude arrogante et pharisaïque de Dumbledore ainsi que des Potter a aidé et même favorisé à créer la discorde non seulement entre les factions de la Lumière et des Neutres, mais aussi au sein de la faction Lumière elle-même. Des doutes fleurissaient, des murmures hâtivement échangés dans des arrière-salles obscures. Les marées changeaient rapidement.

Les Black se réjouissaient derrière les portes closes.

* * *

 **Hadrien** quant à lui était devenu un pré-adolescent puissant mais étrange. Il était intelligent, plus beau que beau, et avait une compréhension intuitive de la magie qui laissait ses professeurs perplexes. Élevé dans une famille à prédominance masculine par son père et l'oncle Siri, il avait été soumis à beaucoup de personnalités différentes et intensivement grandes. Même s'il était l'héritier de son père, il se comportait plus comme un futur conjoint. Intentionnellement. On pourrait raisonner que c'était normal avec le fait qu'Hadrian était un porteur ( _personne masculine capable d'enfanter_ ) connu.

Lord Black avait toujours été capable de dire quand son fils agissait à partir d'une connaissance divine cachée dans cet esprit ingénieux. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était résigné de bonne heure à ce que son fils devienne un consort, pas un seigneur, et qu'il se prépare plutôt à menacer son futur beau-fils.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour rendre son fils heureux.

Car contredire Hadrian, c'était risquer de changer le destin.

Personne n'était si bête.

En plus d'exceller dans ses études magiques et mondaines, en particulier l'histoire, l'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes, il avait enfin trouvé un exutoire pour exprimer les images et les murmures qui entachaient et tourmentaient et guidaient son esprit dans un avenir figé: l'Art ( _Hadrian utilise la peinture pour montrer ce qu'il voit et par conséquent analyser les événements futurs_ ).

Non seulement il avait un talent dévastateur pour créer de la beauté à partir de rien d'autre que de son œil avec quelques coups de pinceau ou des lignes intuitives de crayon, il avait découvert que le moment où il se soumettait aux Autres, comme il les appelait l'impact de leur sagesse sur lui, et se laisser couler dans ses pré-dominations, le pinceau ou le crayon ou le charbon dans sa main est devenu vivant et recréé le noyau de ses visions. Il avait été beaucoup plus calme et plus concentré depuis cette découverte miraculeuse.

Son père était fier de lui.

Hadrian s'épanouissait sous la fierté prodigieuse et l'amour dans lequel il était baigné.

De plus, être élevé comme héritier le rendait plutôt mature.

Et Hadrian était prêt à tout faire pour que sa famille sorte non seulement de cette façade appelée guerre entière et saine, mais en plus, comme ils le méritaient. Parce que parfois ils se chamaillaient et se battaient la plupart du temps, ils étaient des Black et ils ne se mettaient jamais sous l'influence de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'étaient eux qui soulevaient et amèneraient l'enfer, car ils prenaient toujours soin des leurs.

C'était la devise des Black.

Toujours Pur.

* * *

 _Ombres._

 _Murmures._

 _Rumeurs._

 _Assombrissement._

 _Noir graphite._

 _... de belles lèvres étirées en un sourire sardonique satisfait._

* * *

 **Le 1er septembre 1991** est arrivé et avec lui une vague d'anticipation.

Personne dans cette école indignement indigne ne savait qu'Hadrian Black avait été Harry Potter, et Hadrian préférait le garder comme ça. Il était sûr que ni ses parents biologiques, ni son frère, ni la chèvre folle ne s'en souvenaient.

Il ne voyait aucune raison de changer cela.

Son père et l'oncle Siri avaient une horrible dispute sur le fait qu'Hadrien se rende à Poudlard.

 ** _C'était dangereux. Il pourrait être découvert. Les Potter pourraient essayer de poursuivre son père en justice; ils perdraient naturellement, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les dommages au nom Black et à la psyché d'Hadrien auraient été faits._**

L'oncle Siri était catégorique sur le fait que les Potter ne savaient même pas qui avait pris Hadrian, pas qu'ils se soient souciés de commencer; Sirius avait effacé sa présence de leur esprit et laissait paraître que Harry s'était fautivement enfui. Connaissant leur plus jeune jumeau aussi peu qu'ils l'ont cru.

Leur dispute a duré deux jours entiers et comportait en fait des hurlements, des cris, des malédictions, des sortilèges, des poings et beaucoup de salive.

Hadrian, agacé, appela sa marraine.

Il a fini avec Tante Cissy qui a littéralement menacé les frères Black pour obtenir l'accord provisoire qui permettra à Hadrian d'être autorisé à étudier à Poudlard aussi longtemps qu'il ferait attention, rester avec son cousin plus âgé et comme ça, son père aurait la possibilité de choisir si son fils resterai ou non un étudiant de Poudlard pendant les six années suivantes.

Le garçon en question n'a fait que rouler les yeux, agacé.

Parfois, sa famille était si compliquée et si bête.

S'ils venaient juste lui demander, il leur aurait dit très brièvement qu'il ne devait étudier qu'une année à Poudlard, simplement pour atteindre un but qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'indications qu'il poursuivait.

Si seulement ce petit mot «si» n'était pas là ...

Pourtant, Hadrian se préparait pour Poudlard, acquérant ses fournitures scolaires et Hedwige, le harfang des neiges, attendait consciencieusement dans « Eyelops Owl Imperium » pour qu'il l'achète. Il avait failli glousser de joie devant le commerçant abasourdi, le vieil homme impitoyablement soumis au regard obsédant et froid de ce si charmant garçon.

Un autre tournant attendu était l'achat de la baguette sœur de celle du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sourit au visage pâle d'Ollivander, intérieurement heureux que ni père ni oncle ne soient avec lui, les ayant laissés pour une affaire à Gringotts. Il aurait détesté gâcher leur futur plaisir.

Ce serait un tel gâchis ...

Un rapide Obliviate laissa Ollivander tout aussi désinvolte qu'avant.

* * *

 **Hadrian** soupira et ferma les yeux, adossé à l'épaule de son cousin quand le train à vapeur rouge continuait son chemin dans les campagnes écossaises. Le garçon blond l'a tiré plus fort contre lui et l'héritier Black s'est blotti docilement contre son cousin plus âgé, reconnaissant pour la chaleur et le sentiment enveloppant de famille d'appartenance.

Il a vraiment aimé sa famille.

Profondément.

* * *

 **Les yeux verts Serpentard** regardaient fixement les autres élèves, fixement étrangement le vide en pensant à ce que cet endroit pourrait offrir.

Les chuchotements étaient devenus plus forts, plus forts. Ce qui avait souvent été une cacophonie de murmures délirants avait mûri magnifiquement dans une chanson complexe, mince et riche et fort. Et de celle-ci vient des chuchotements uniquement perceptibles pour lui-même, composant une image délicieuse sous ses yeux: une apparition fantomatique sur le présent, exposant un avenir qui ne pouvait pas être changé.

Hadrian a expérimenté ses cadeaux, mais quand les autres l'ont appelé, il était obligé d'écouter. Drago voyant son regard vide, avait pris soin de la guider doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la réalité.

* * *

 **Comme prévu** , Draco et Hadrian avaient été triés à Serpentard. Hadrian resta seul, permettant à son cousin de se hisser au sommet de leur nouvelle maison, tout en préférant les ombres lui-même, interagissant principalement avec Draco et parfois avec quelques autres Serpentards que son père avait conseillés comme Zabini, Nott et Greengrass.

Personne n'a remis en question son identité, bien que certains aient exprimé leur heureuse surprise devant un héritier Black légitime.

Il y avait eu une certaine inquiétude réaliste que l'oncle Siri aurait un enfant illégitime qui serait forcé d'hériter ...

Être l'un des serpents silencieux et généralement pas confronté aux autres maisons dans leurs disputes, lui a permis d'observer et d'apprendre pendant et après les leçons. Il était le meilleur dans les classements de classe, invitant la colère malveillante de tout le monde dont de Granger, qui avait pris l'habitude de se prouver et de montrer l'étendue de ses connaissances, pour finir par se faire réprimander.

Dans d'autres maisons, en particulier à Gryffondor, il aurait été humilié et harcelé sans pitié pour ses prouesses magiques impeccables et inventives, à Serpentard, il a rejoint ses camarades de classe dans des sessions d'étude et les a fait du tutorat sur demande pour les aider, tout en poursuivant ses études personnelles. Briller par eux-mêmes sans devenir aussi arrogant. Son ancien jumeau, Gryffondor pathétiquement arrogant qu'il était, avait fait une exception et avait commencé à intimider impitoyablement Hadrian, pour reculer une fois que Draco, irrité au-delà du raisonnement par son petit cousin silencieux 'souffrant', l'avait profondément blessé dans un Duel Sorcier à minuit. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu riposta en rentrant dans l'équipe de Quidditch et jubilant pour que tout le monde l'entende, en particulier le Prince de Serpentard. Seule la main délicate d'Hadrien sur le bras de Draco calmait le caractère furieux de son cousin. En fin de compte, peu importe, car même avec huit nouveaux Nimbus 2000, Potter Junior a perdu et s'est fait plus que quelques éternels ennemis dans sa propre maison pour avoir livré la victoire à Serpentard sur un plateau d'argent.

Tut tut. La célébrité ne faisait clairement pas tout.

Mais ce n'était clairement que l'aspect dans lequel son ancien jumeau était relativement doué.

Pendant ce temps, Hadrian conservait sa première place académique et apportait une attention rafraîchissante et positive sur l'ancienne et noble maison des Black et sur les Serpentard, à ses camarades de classe et au personnel ravi.

* * *

 **Pendant Samhain** , Hadrian avait quitté la fête d'Halloween tôt. Il était un païen et un adepte des vielles lois et voies, priant et louant la Déesse des Ténèbres, Hécate. Il avait prévu de lui faire ses offrandes sacrées et de remercier ses ancêtres dans la solitude de son dortoir, honorant la Grande Mère pour ses bénédictions, mais il fut distrait une fois qu'il trouva le Troll des montagnes accaparant Granger dans les toilettes des filles.

Que c'est embarrassant. Il avait oublié la date de cet événement.

Toujours dans l'ombre, il stupéfia la fille et se montra à la créature. Le troll confus le fixait. Hadrian avait seulement souri et déchaîné son aura étroitement enroulée. Le troll était devenu docile après un seul goût, ivre de la puissante obscurité faisant partie de sa magie, et, après avoir attendu qu'Hadrien transfigure une réplique parfaitement animée de la créature et manipuler les souvenirs de Granger, avait timidement permis au garçon aux yeux verts de le conduire à la forêt interdite. Forêt, absorbant l'aura obscure et enivrante de l'héritier des Black.

Une vie sauvée des préjugés des familles du soit-disant côté "lumineux" ( _on parle bien évidemment de la vie du trolle et pas celle de Granger ;), hein!_ ).

Comme prévu, le trio d'or s'est formé après que deux garçons ont sauvé cette petite merde ennuyeuse. Vraiment, ils étaient si pathétiques, le précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, sa belette traite à son sang et la sang de bourbe.

Hadrian sourit.

Répugnant.

Néanmoins, tout a fini par se dérouler comme prévu. Le seul défaut était cette voix lancinante dans le fond de son esprit qui lui disait combien son seigneur souffrait encore sous sa forme de fantôme. Qu'il aurait pu faire plus.

Il avait partiellement raison, il le savait, mais ...

Mais s'il avait permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de réussir sa résurrection avant que le temps soit venu et que tout fût à l'endroit nécessaire, cela aurait coûté plus que son apparence magnifique et son esprit brillant; cela aurait sauvé et dévoré la Magie Noire. L'attente serait difficile, mais Hadrian savait où et quand rectifier la situation à la satisfaction de tous.

Et il avait déjà mis la main sur l'ingrédient le plus important. C'était en fait pathétiquement facile si l'on savait où serait le Miroir de Rised jusqu'à peu de temps après Yule ( _c'est-à-dire Noël_ ).

Petit tour ingénieux, ce miroir, mais Hadrian était juste un titre plus créatif. Il ne voulait pas le trésor à l'intérieur pour des raisons égoïstes et il l'avait donc acquis sans effort. Il ne le ramènerait pas avec lui dans son dortoir, sachant déjà où le cacher jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour bannir les souvenirs et les pensées du trimestre d'automne, Hadrian se concentra sur l'approche du blond pâle. Il eut un petit rire ravi alors que son cousin plus grand embrassait correctement le dos de sa main et demandait pompeusement une danse.

Acquiesçant avec un hochement de tête majestueux, Draco sourit avec suffisance en guidant la beauté délicate aux cheveux bruns sur la piste de danse.

Hadrian a vraiment apprécié le balle d'Yule des Malfoy.

C'était toujours un régal et amusant pour ses sens.

* * *

 _Planification._

 _Traçage._

 _Intrigant._

 _Traître._

 _Les murmures ont inondé la faction sombre. Des murmures d'observations, des murmures de comportements suspects et d'incidents._

 _Et toujours, toujours le même objectif._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Vivant._

 _Caché de tous._

 _Attendre._

 _Patience._

 _Seules les rumeurs..._

 _Yeux résignés aiguisés._

 _Bouches silencieuses sourit._

 _Les protections ont été ajustés et améliorées._

 _Artefacts collectés._

 _L'Obscurité avait choisi de se préparer._

 _Anticipation._

 _A_ _nticipation brûlante et dévorante._

Cela avait commencé. Les graines ont été semées. Maintenant le faucheur devait juste venir. Il était presque temps.

Il sourit sereinement.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de question, jamais de doute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sur le point de revenir.

Et le côté obscur loyal attendait, prêt, volontaire, gourmand et impatient.

* * *

 **Yule** est passé et le début du printemps a commencé.

Granger était fière par rapport aux scores de mi-parcours. Croyant qu'elle avait finalement vaincu l'Héritier Black manifestement trompeur, elle n'était même pas arrivée en deuxième place. A l'amusement de tout le monde.

Au lieu de cela, après la première place exceptionnelle d'Hadrian étaient dans l'ordre chronologique Draco Malfoy de Serpentard, Susan Bones de Poufsouffle et Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle.

Etre en cinquième place dans le classement avait provoqué la colère et le pêtage de plomb de Miss-je-sais-tout au milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le petit-déjeuner, laissant échapper une tirade si odieusement haineuse et arrogante que même son chef de la maison avait été muet et honteux sur un tel affichage.

Le professeur McGonagall avait été tellement dégoûtée qu'elle avait obtenu sa première vraie détention et le retrait de cinquante points à sa maison. Aussi divertissant qu'ait pu être, Hadrian aurait pu se passer de la vision du rat de bibliothèque à dents de castor qui éclatait en larmes et s'enfuyait en courant et en hurlant de colère, qui éclatait en larmes et s'enfuit en courant comme Mimi Geignard auparavant ( _mais visiblement pas pour les mêmes raisons_ ).

Personnellement, Hadrian a tiré un grand plaisir de regarder le soi-disant Trio d'Or et a finalement réussi à décrypter le secret du troisième étage interdit. Ce qui le rendait encore plus content et réjouit, mais il y avait également le fait que même le Fou ( _complètement chèvre à cause de l'âge, quoique...les bonbons au citron peuvent y jouer unrôle imprtant également_ ) ne savait pas que son trésor était vraiment bien caché ... mais pas là où l'imbécile lui-même l'avait dissimulé.

Le parcours du vieil homme et ses astuces masquées pour les Gryffondor téméraires avaient été faits pour rien.

... cet anonymat dont il jouissait était très pratique, personne ne le soupçonnait de rien, vu qu'ils le croyaient tous un petit serpent poli apprivoisé sans poison ni crocs.

Hypothèses, hypothèses ...

Tant pis.

* * *

 **Plus important encore** était le fait que sa magie mûrissait comme prévu et que les Autres avaient convenu qu'une fois sa première année terminée, il n'aurait pas besoin de retourner à Poudlard, son noyau étant déjà stable et extrêmement puissant. Il avait en effet remarqué l'augmentation des Êtres Magiques et des Créatures dans et autour de Poudlard qui semblait affluer vers lui, fasciné par les feux follets visibles de la Magie Noire qui s'échappaient continuellement de son aura étroitement réprimée. L'arôme doux et puissant agissait comme une drogue, tellement addictive et séduisante qu'il accueillait quiconque demandait ses bénédictions.

Il arrivait remarquablement bien avec cela.

Et au moment le plus opportun... et imaginable.

Dans une vie différente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait échoué à réclamer le petit trésor de Dumbledore et aurait été contraint de fuir dans la forêt d'Albanie, portant à peine son existence comme un fantôme impuissant, créant frénétiquement un autre Horcruxe à partir d'un serpent magique qu'il appellerait Nagini. Il aurait attendu jusqu'au début de l'été 1995 juste pour retrouver une forme hideuse infirme tellement tordue par les morceaux d'âme manquants qu'elle était embarrassante faible et fragile.

Ce seigneur des ténèbres aurait été un meurtrier mégalomaniaque fou sans le moindre soupçon de son esprit antérieur à son égard. Il aurait fait grincer les Black. Il aurait fait lécher ses bottes comme un pauvre esclave sans valeur et forcé son cousin bien-aimé, Draco, à se faire servir lui aussi, détruisant toute innocence inconsciente et tout respect pour son père que son cousin aurait pu conserver.

Il n'y avait aucune allusion au génie du génie dont la vision révolutionnaire et le charisme magique invitaient même les sang-purs les plus rigides à le suivre de son propre gré, ignorant même son sang moins que stellaire.

Il aurait signifié la mort de la maison Black.

De la famille d'Hadrien.

Dans une vie différente, il était lui-même né un enfant unique. Dans un monde différent Harry James Potter a grandi sous le toit de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley et était l'arme parfaite en or malléable, juste un disciple sans cervelle avec trop de pression sur ses épaules et un complexe de héros soigné, conditionné aux questions jamais posées et sautant imprudemment dans la mêlée, se sentant toujours coupable et prêt à se sacrifier ... pour le Plus Grand Bien.

Comme si Hadrian le permettait.

Il était Black, et les Black ne se sont jamais démenés ou étaient imprudents ... eh bien, sauf peut-être, l'oncle Siri qui était imprudent, mais il ne comptait pas en cet instant. Il était un Gryffondor ... effrayant. La plupart du temps, les cerveaux de la taille d'un pois devaient être câblés différemment pour être compris.

Tout le reste était complètement ...

... inacceptable.

Non. Dans cette vie, Hadrian Black a été élevé comme le scion d'une maison la plus ancienne et la plus noble. Il a été élevé pour toujours se tenir au-dessus de la foule. Et il le ferait.

Juste pas comme on le croyait.

Déjà, les Êtres fascinés lui avaient volontiers donné les éléments nécessaires pour accomplir avec succès le rituel interdit. Le reste des ingrédients qu'il avait secrètement acheté ou persuadé sa famille à acquérir. Il avait seulement besoin d'élaborer quelques détails plus précis dans la formulation orale, qui, voyant que c'était du grec ancien, devait l'apprendre et l'étudier et attendait impatiemment que Beltane ( _fête païenne ayant lieu lors de la première pleine lune du mois de mai_ ) arrive. L'afflux de pouvoir fécond et renouvelant soutiendrait le rituel et ferait en sorte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres revienne comme le même cerveau maléfique qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse.

Hadrian était étourdi d'anticipation.

… Comme c'est étrange.

* * *

 _Mars. Consternation. Vengeance._

 _Rose sombre._

 _Fragilité. Un amour naissant. Douceur surprenante._

 _Vert menthe._

 _Envie. Avidité. Décès._

 _Noir obsidienne._

 _Poison. Secrets. Possessivité._

 _Pâle doigts sur les lèvres délicates brossés pétaloïdes roses, les peignant profond rouge foncé. Une goutte s'est échappée et a atterri sur le coin de ces lèvres. Une petite langue rose s'élança et lécha la déchirure rouge._

 _Sang de serpent._

 _Délicieux._

* * *

 **L'année à Poudlard** avait été arrêtée plus tôt en raison du meurtre malheureux et prématuré d'un professeur Quirinus Quirrel en raison de la magie de l'homme tournant sur lui grâce à un sortilège obscur appliqué à l'arrière de sa tête. L'agresseur n'avait pas été retrouvé et l'école avait été jugée trop dangereuse pour continuer l'année sans qu'une enquête sérieuse ait eu lieu.

Ils ont été renvoyés à la maison juste avant le début du mois de mai, leurs notes ont été déterminées par les résultats à mi-parcours et les quatre derniers mois de la performance scolaire.

Le visage rouge pourpre de Granger quand il avait été annoncé que Hadrian a battu les records de meilleurs scores pour leur année ... inestimable.

Sa magie et son noyau s'étaient installés de manière satisfaisante, envoûtante, puissante et sombre. Et étroitement supprimé.

Les ingrédients ont été rassemblés. Tout était presque prêt.

Il était temps de ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leur sauveur annoncé.

Le destin avait fait une promesse ...

... et Hadrian s'assurerait qu'elle soit réalisée.

* * *

 **Beltane.**

Le premier jour de l'été.

Le début de la nouvelle année selon les celtes et fête à la base celtique.

Un temps pour célébrer l'épouse sacré des dieux, du ciel et de la terre, du roi et de la reine, des souverains et de leurs liens avec leur pays bien-aimé, la terre et leur peuple.

Un temps d'émerveillement, de renouveau, de victoire sur les dangers de l'hiver et de gratitude pour une autre année à venir. C'est une célébration de la vie nouvelle, du feu, de la passion et de la renaissance.

Un moment où honorer l'union féconde de la Déesse et de l'Homme Vert.

Le temps de renouveler la vie.

Pour la première fois en près de onze ans, les Ténèbres ont osé se rencontrer pour célébrer leur Déesse, se délecter librement de leurs traditions et de leur religion.

Pour la première fois depuis son interdiction suite à la Première Guerre du sang, les Ténèbres ont osé montrer leur fierté et leur gratitude pour l'honneur d'être bénis par le don sacré de la magie de leur Dame.

Lord Black avait été appelé à la fête de la Beltane, et les Ténèbres avaient répondu avec enthousiasme, désespérés d'adorer leur connexion à la Maison Black et à la Hécate, mère de l'Obscurité.

Les moldus ont simplement célébré la réunion du ciel et de la terre, de tout ce qui les a faits, pendant la fête appelée le premier mai. Magiques, tout en célébrant les deux forces primordiales fertiles union, a également loué et prié à la Mère des Ténèbres, Hécate, elle qui marche entre la vie et la mort, la source divine de toute la magie et le feu vif. C'était l'occasion de se connecter avec elle, avec leur noyau magique et intime. Se sentir à nouveau entier. Achevée.

Pour cela, pour exprimer leur gratitude inflexible, ils ont célébré Beltane, l'un des quatre jours sacrés de l'année celtique que les Voies Oléennes réclamaient.

Et les Black avaient toujours soutenu la tradition.

De tous les coins du pays, des sorciers, des sorcières et des Êtres sensibles sont apparus. Certains étaient remplis d'anticipations sombres, d'autres d'une curiosité fatiguée, d'autres d'un sentiment de gratitude soulagé et d'autres, avec la supplication désespérée et profonde de leurs lèvres d'appartenir de nouveau. Noir, blanc, femelle, mâle, adulte, enfant, humain, non-humain, pauvre, riche, traditionnel, nouveau-sang, sombre, neutre et désillusionné. Rien de cela ne leur importait. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'ils étaient nés de moldus, de sang-mêlé ou de sang-pur.

Ils étaient magiques.

Et ainsi ils se sont réunis.

La résidence d'été Black au Pays de Galles a été le lieu de célébration choisi, une vaste terre généreuse bénie avec des fleurs, des arbres, des rivières, des sources et des lignes magiques qui se chevauchent. Le manoir, un bâtiment de marbre blanc lisse d'une pure élégance, était somptueux et majestueux, le point central pour les magnifiques salles couvrant les terres.

La lierre chartreuse vénéneuse rampait artistiquement le long des murs extérieurs, se mêlant avec charme à des Roses noires et crème dans une étreinte possessive d'amoureux.

Les motifs ressemblaient à un paysage de rêve idyllique, simplement impossible à atteindre par n'importe quel moyen, mais magique. Des fleurs et des arbustes fleuris couvraient le parc, une mer de couleurs captivantes, des odeurs et une fragilité créative. Paille, jaune, ciboulettes sauvages, lilas, pivoines d'un noble blanc, fleurs globe oranges, hortensias violet-blanc-bleu et rose, lavande anglaise, seringa blanc, fougère vert japonais, roses sauvages roses, rhododendrons, chèvrefeuille blanc, coquelicot rouges comme le sang, roses blanches comme neige, ... leur doux parfum imprégnant l'air d'un petit coin de paradis. Les rivières peu profondes traînaient à travers les prairies qui semblaient interminables, reliant la solitude herbeuse dispersée existant dans la mer de l'émerveillement floral, déconnecté des belles prairies à travers des ruisseaux profonds semblables à des douves entourant les champs d'herbe. Les pierres bordaient le milieu des rivières calmes et claires, construisant de manière flottante des voies naturelles au sommet de la surface de l'eau pour atteindre les îles. Les champs d'herbe abondants ont été cérémonieusement marqués par des cercles de pierres druidiques, créés pour les célébrations et les rituels, des autels à la magie. C'était magnifique.

L'endroit idéal pour accueillir l'été.

Un maypole se dressait déjà sur les plus grandes îles, un symbole phallique de la fertilité des dieux et une propagation de la race, des saucisses et des légumes a été aménagé dans les paniers de mai et des calices, de l'eau et des jus fournis. Les pierres druidiques étaient utilisées comme des autels, couverts de bâtons, de glands et de graines; les tulipes et les pâquerettes et les herbes étaient conservées dans des coupes et des gobelets, des offrandes pour les fées. De petits feux bleus, tellement puissants qu'ils brûlaient presque blancs, étaient installés dans des chaudrons, marqués par des épées, des lances ou des flèches enfoncées dans la terre devant eux. Chaque enfant qui arrivait était doué d'une couronne de fleurs colorées de jonquilles jaunes, de forsythias dorés, de pissenlits de couleur soleil et de lilas violets. Il devait sourire en voyant les petits visages joyeux et excités des vrais petits, pas plus que les tout-petits, montrant leurs couronnes à leurs parents et leur demandant de les nicher dans leurs cheveux. Les hommes ont reçu des couronnes de bois et des cornes tandis que la femme portait des cercles dorés entrelacés avec des lilas blancs sur la tête.

Ce soir, même les plus jeunes pourront célébrer la transition entre le 31 avril, la Nuit de Walpurgis, le dernier jour de l'hiver, et le 1er mai, Beltane, le premier jour de l'été. La transition de l'été à l'hiver et la célébration de la vie pour renaître après les épreuves froides qu'ils ont survécu.

C'était déjà le soir et, dans quelques heures, Hadrian Black aurait contribué à bénir sa famille et ses amis avec un cadeau qu'ils désiraient depuis longtemps mais qui n'osait pas rêver. Un espoir insatisfait. Jusque-là, il s'amuserait, danserait et rirait avec les autres enfants et savourerait le moment.

Demain, on se régalerait de la véritable propagation des aliments délicieux bénis par la terre, du pain fraîchement cuit, des saucisses et des légumes d'été; des fruits tels que des cerises, des mangues, des grenades et des pêches seraient fournis ainsi que du miel sucré, du lait frais et aromatisé ainsi que de la bouillie d'avoine mélangée généreusement avec des fruits secs, des noix et des raisins secs fournis. Ils jetteraient des rubans colorés sur le poteau et la femme bénirait les champs et la terre porteuse de vie. La nuit, quand les enfants dormaient, Beltane s'accumulait traditionnellement dans la satisfaction pécheresse de la chair, une sainte union d'homme et de femme rendant hommage à l'union sacrée des dieux, d'opposition forcée créée sur le même spectre.

Demain, les Ténèbres recevraient de l'espoir.

Demain, l'Obscurité se réjouirait.

Demain ... le Seigneur des Ténèbres revivrait.

Libre des effets néfastes de porter seulement une fraction de sa propre âme.

La grandeur et la folie étaient souvent les deux faces d'un même spectre, et l'une n'existait que rarement sans l'autre pour l'équilibrer.

Ils sont vraiment allés de pair.

* * *

 **Hadrian** souriait brillamment comme il se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui entoura l'homme des ses bras comme un bébé koala accroché à une branche ou à sa maman ( _comme ma petite cousine... c'est trop adorable ;)..._ ). Il se sentait encore mieux en plus d'entendre le rire profond et grave qu'il aimait tant de cette poitrine confortable. Une main se posa sur sa tête, caressa affectueusement ses cheveux et il regarda curieusement, son sourire s'étirant juste un peu plus et il rayonna joyeusement à son oncle Lucius, provoquant le Lord à lui rendre aussi sincère et penchant en avant pour donner un baiser à Hadrien. Oncle Lucius attendit jusqu'à ce qu'Hadrian ait rendu la salutation familière, puis se retourna pour continuer la conversation avec Regulus.

" _Une belle idée que tu as eu là, cousin, je suis vraiment étonné de voir à quel point tu l'as mis en œuvre merveilleusement._ "

Regulus sourit fièrement et déplaça Hadrian plus haut pour qu'il puisse s'accrocher solidement autour du cou de son père et regarder les festivités autour d'eux.

« _L'idée et la réalisation étaient celles d'Hadrien, il y pensait et avait des instructions très précises pour son pauvre père et même son pauvre oncle, sacrés malchanceux qu'ils étaient ... Nous étions absolument impuissants face aux redoutables grands yeux verts de chiot_ », gloussa son père.

" _Personnellement, je blâme Sirius d'avoir enseigné à ce petit lutin comment nous neutraliser efficacement et obtenir son chemin sans être questionné ... Un coup d'œil à ce magnifique petit visage et nous étions partis."_ Mon oncle Lucius accepta avec amusement.

 _"_ _Alors, ce n'est pas étonnant que tout soit formidable ... Tu as pris des leçons secrètes à ma chère épouse, n'est-ce pas, mon enfant?_ ", L'accusait l'oncle Lucius.

Hadrian hocha la tête sans repentir.

Tatie Cissy était la meilleure.

Son père éclata de rire et lui donna un baiser sur le nez en lui chatouillant un rire enfantin ravi.

" _Hadrian !_ "

Il sourit alors que son cousin plus âgé accourait, s'arrêtant juste avant eux, courant presque sur le propre père des garçons.

" _Père, oncle Regulus_ ", salua poliment le garçon aux cheveux blonds avant de jeter la prudence dans le vent et de remonter ses mains sur ses hanches, ressemblant remarquablement à sa mère.

" _Je veux Hadrian maintenant._ "

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs en question sourit alors que les deux hommes clignaient des yeux seulement pour commencer à réprimander Draco pour son manque de respect pendant qu'Hadrien réussissait à ramper vers la terre et furtivement pris la main de Draco pour se retourner et s'enfuir, sa fleur noire ... tresse tissée volant derrière lui, ignorant les appels exaspérés de leur père.

Les deux garçons gloussèrent, légèrement ivres de la magie rituelle, saturant l'air.

Délicieux.

" _Maintenant..._

 _… à présent …_

 _… temps …_

 _… est venu …_

 _... moment ..._

 _… C'est l'heure ..._

 _… C'est l'heure!_

 _À présent!_ "

* * *

 **Hadrian** baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

Ses mains ensanglantées.

 _Ensanglantée ..._

 _ensanglantée ..._

 _ensanglantée ..._

Il se rappela vaguement l'appel, se souvint des supplications désespérées de se dépêcher. Alors seulement l'obscurité. Ténèbres couleur noire d'encre.

Et maintenant il était là.

Debout au centre d'un pentagramme ensanglanté, vêtu seulement d'une mince robe de soie blanche et d'un délicat pendentif en argent, pieds nus, ses longs cheveux noirs se détachaient en boucles délicates qui tombaient allègrement sur sa clavicule exposée.

Magique, riche, profond, sombre, trempé l'air; Une magie qui renforçait le sang brillant du pentagramme assez fort pour que les lignes rouge foncé s'éclairaient d'une lueur surnaturelle et incitait les particules rouge vif encore humides à flotter au-dessus des lignes peintes étrangement.

Hadrian soupira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours su que ce jour viendrait, poursuivi activement son succès dans la dernière moitié de l'année même. Et encore ... et pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier un éclat de peur. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'un des faits les plus irritants mais les plus importants que son don lui faisait souvent rejeter, parce que maintenant il se creusait profondément dans son cœur qui battait rapidement. Car autant qu'il savait que c'était juste et juste, autant qu'il savait que cela ne porterait rien d'autre que des bénédictions pour sa famille ... il avait peur.

Les enfants ont été autorisés à avoir peur.

Et il était encore un enfant.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il serra les poings juste une fois avant de les desserrer et d'ouvrir les yeux. Walpurgis était mourant et donna naissance à Beltane.

Il saisit la dague de la cérémonie dans sa main droite, ses phalanges blanchissant douloureusement.

C'était ça.

Se concentrant, il ouvrit son esprit et vit les brins reliant leur âme, l'Horcruxe, demeurant dans sa cicatrice et les cinq autres objets hautement magiques occupant les cinq points du pentagramme; il vit comme la partie d'âme logée dans l'horcruxe se délogea et se dirigea vers le torse du mage noir et d'y pénétrer pour y rejoindre son coeur et ainsi reconstituer l'âme du mage noir en entier; mage noir, la pièce principale de l'âme.

 _Journal de Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _L'anneau de Cadmus Peverell._

 _Médaillon de Serpentard de Salazar._

 _La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle._

 _Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle._

* * *

 **Hadrian** s'agenouilla au milieu du pentagramme et commença le chant en grec ancien appelant le spectre qui possédait les fragments d'âme accumulés. De plus en plus fort sa voix résonnait dans la vaste salle. Le sang coulait de ses yeux, de ses oreilles, de son nez et de sa bouche, car quelle que soit la force de sa magie, il était encore qu'un enfant et que sa magie ne s'était pas encore totalement développée tout comme son corps; le corps d'un enfant fragile. Grimaçant, continua-t-il, sentant le lien se tendre et voir ses mèches devenir plus brillantes, plus puissantes, plus proches.

Des craquements d'apparitions retentirent et les cris des invités effrayés commencèrent, alarmés par la puissante magie déclenchée.

Ses protections s'élevèrent fidèlement, déclenchées par les sorciers qui l'approchaient, le confinant en toute sécurité avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le pentagramme, laissant la partie d'invocation du rituel se poursuivre sans interruption.

Les malédictions ont essayé de les détruire, les voix de sa famille suppliant tout le monde d'arrêter la folie qu'il essayait d'accomplir.

Non.

Il n'y aurait pas d'échec. Pas dans ça.

Soudainement, avec un hurlement inhumain, le fantôme noir fantomatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut, et la respiration d'Hadrien s'arrêta. Même sous cette forme, la présence de l'homme était magnifique et suffocante.

Les cris autour de lui ne s'éteignirent que pour mourir brusquement.

Son chant s'est terminé dans un grand crescendo et après avoir pris quelques respirations profondes, il a implacablement entamé le vrai Rituel de la Résurrection.

" _Eclats d'âme des ténèbres, vous devrez compléter pour toujours et à jamais votre Seigneur._ "

Les flammes noires consumèrent les cinq Horcruxes, laissant la cicatrice d'Hadrien comme la dernière, protégée par sa propre magie. La fumée noire et tordue s'éleva avec un crissement terrible des Ancres brûlantes, s'intégrant douloureusement dans l'Âme Originale sinueuse.

Sa main tremblait.

" _Magie la plus pure des enfants de la Déesse, tu donneras du pouvoir à ton Seigneur._ "

La vieille amulette autour de son cou s'ouvrit, et une pierre cramoisie pulsant avec une lumière sombre et blanche flotta dans sa main froide. Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'il concentrait sa magie dans les pointes et serrait son poing, brisant la dernière pierre des sorciers existante, imprégnée de la magie offerte par plus de trente êtres très puissants, y compris des détraqueurs, des licornes, des vampires et des loups-garous. Un nuage de magie noire mûri et délicieux s'échappa dans les airs, rejoignant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La créature tordue tourmentée.

De vieilles chaînes lourdes d'argent pur jaillissaient des cinq points du pentagramme, capturant le spectre et l'abaissant devant Hadrien.

Il sourit en tremblant.

" _Sang de celui que les Destinées ont choisis, vous devez ressusciter votre Seigneur comme promis._ "

La dague de la cérémonie traînait avec détermination sur deux poignets pâles et minces, creusant des gouges profondes dans la chair délicate. Le sang cramoisi coula, dégoulinant sur la forme enfumée du spectre. Avec chaque goutte, la créature ténébreuse changea, devenant plus substantielle et s'approchant lentement d'une forme humanoïde, les organes et la chair se formant lentement et couvrant l'homme émergeant d'une peau pâle impeccable qui s'étendait sur les muscles et la chair musculaires. Membres maigres forts attachés à un torse nu délicieux, athlétique et jeune. Les traits aristocratiques dominent un visage mince et magnifique et sont surmontés par de courtes vagues noires.

 _Beau._

Hadrian regarda, à bout de souffle, ces yeux hypnotisants et sourit sereinement lorsque les chaînes d'argent s'effondrèrent, déclenchant le pouvoir des Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

 _Stupéfiant._

Les jambes d'Hadrien s'effondrèrent sous lui tandis que son cœur absorbait la magie libérée.

Il sentit plus de sang couler sur ses lèvres alors que le rituel se terminait et que son monde descendait dans les ténèbres. La dernière sensation qu'il ressentait était des bras forts inconnus qui attrapaient sa forme délabrée.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour.

* * *

 **Hadrian** se réveilla à l'odeur chère et sécurisante des bras chaleureux et familiers.

Il se sentait étrangement calme et euphorique en même temps, son corps terriblement faible. Perte de sang. Attendu.

Clignant des yeux, il regarda dans les yeux gris de son père, sombre et orageux avec des émotions sauvages. Laissant échapper un petit sourire autour de ses lèvres, ce qui lui donnait un regard de reproche si effrayé. Il souleva faiblement une main tremblante et effleura la joue froide de son père. Personne n'a parlé.

C'était un appel au pardon.

C'était un geste de réconfort.

C'était un acte solitaire, mais cela signifiait tellement plus pour eux et pour lui que pour tout spectateur.

Les yeux fermés, son père l'agrippa plus fort, pressant Hadrain contre lui, contre son torse fort et protecteur, contre lequel il avait passé son enfance, et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux échevelés de Hadrian. S'il en avait la force, il aurait rendu son étreinte à son père, mais dans son état, il ne pu que profiter du sentiment qu'elle lui donnait: celui de la maison et de la famille.

Une main rugueuses se posa fermement sur son épaule.

Hadrian savait que s'était l'oncle Sirius. Une seconde plus tard, le plus âgé rejoignit leur étreinte, s'accrochant à Hadrian comme si il allait disparaître entre leurs doigts si ils osaient le lâcher à un seul moment.

Les actions avaient des conséquences, il en était conscient. Tout comme il était conscient que la probabilité de leur surprotection était presque nulle, surtout en tenant compte de son passé.

Il avait joué un marché risqué.

Son cerveau encore piqué avait besoin de quelques instants pour remarquer le silence surnaturel. Levant les yeux, il prit la scène devant lui. Tous leurs invités inclinés étaient là et agenouillés, même les plus petits et les plus âgés, fixant avec une admiration inébranlable l'homme majestueux qui se tenait encore à l'intérieur du pentagramme, maintenant vêtu de robes de soie noire. Hadrian ne comprenait que trop bien leur réaction. Peu importe si vous étiez sombre, incliné ou gris, pour être autorisé à honorer la présence de quelqu'un d'aussi énigmatique, si convaincant ... c'était hallucinant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres portait un sourire.

L'enfant préféré de Lady Hécate était revenu, et aussi arrogant que jamais.

Hadrian pouvait réellement goûter sa bénédiction sur l'homme. Et puis, il était de nouveau dans ces yeux rouges rubis enchanteurs. Ils l'ont ressenti à la fois, cette connexion entre eux. Et si l'on connaissait parfaitement son origine, l'autre avait déjà deviné correctement.

" Et il le marquera comme son égal ... "pensa Hadrian d'un air songeur.

Il l'espère. Il a été élevé comme un Lord Héritier, et même s'il a toujours su qu'il deviendrait un conjoint, il n'était certainement pas un paillasson. Mais si cet homme croyait qu'il serait moins qu'un égal ... eh bien, alors il avait certainement une autre chose à venir.

Une chose noire très sombre.

" _Hadrian Black_ ", a échappé aux lèvres parfaitement inclinées de l'homme magnifique, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

" _Non Harry Potter._ "

Un silence pressenti est tombé sur la foule. Les yeux verts se rétrécirent en se libérant de son père et de son oncle raidis. Il pouvait voir la peur et la terreur dans ses visages directs et familiaux.

" _Hadrian Black"_ , répondit-il de sa voix mélodieuse, un petit sourire serein qui grimaçait les lèvres pétales. Moqueur.

" _Un plaisir, Tom Marvolo Riddle._ "

Les souffles ont été fortement dessinés. Maintenant c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui plissait les yeux de façon menaçante.

" _Un tel manque de respect flagrant de la part de celui qui m'a ramené à la vie, une si curieuse contradiction que vous posez._ " Hadrian renifla délicatement.

" _J'ai été élevé sur les histoires de votre grandeur_ ", Hadrian répondit doucement à la question non posée, une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux de bijou qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'avait jamais vu auparavant dans le garçon vacant.

" _Et j'ai été élevé en sachant que tu avais cru avoir le droit de faire ramper ma famille en léchant la saleté de tes robes._ "

Son sourire est devenu toutes les dents.

" _Dis-moi, Tom Marvolo Jedusor, es-tu le Seigneur Serpentard, un Seigneur des Ténèbres si charismatique, ambitieux et rusé que la Famille Ancienne des Black et ses alliés ont mis leur confiance dans le futur que tu voulais créer ..._ "

Il s'avança, inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Difficile.

" _... ou êtes-vous la même écume de sang-mêlé qui était tellement obsédé par l'immortalité qu'il a trahi tout ce qu'il a toujours représenté?_ "

L'aura d'Hadrien se déchaîna, brisant les répressions alors que les yeux verts venimeux fixaient impitoyablement leurs homologues rouges.

" _As-tu terminé ta crise de colère pathétique et êtes-vous prêt à reprendre votre droit de naissance et votre vision, menant les Ténèbres, ramenant la Magie à la grandeur ... mon Seigneur?_ "

Et en cet instant, deux titans se sont battus.

La magie s'est affrontée et s'est reconnue. Vert et noir et argent ont explosé.

Hadrian resta immobile tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approchait élégamment, comme un prédateur sachant que cette proie n'était pas simplement à prendre, s'immobilisant juste devant lui, sûre d'elle mais essayant intelligemment les eaux. Un sourire moqueur peignit des lèvres pâles tandis que de longs doigts fins venaient se poser sur la joue d'Hadrien.

" _Un vrai Black._ " Hadrian sourit sereinement.

" _Et quel beau Blacktu es déjà, mon enfant_ ", vint le sifflement sensuel.

Hadrian ferma les yeux et se pencha dans la main, ses lèvres se séparant alors que le fourchelang s'échappait naturellement en réponse:

" _Merci, mon Seigneur_. "

La main sur sa joue s'arrêta, avant que le pouce ne continue à caresser.

" _Et si talentueux._ "

" _Un cadeau pour toi._ "

Une haleine brûlante apparut contre son oreille alors que la réponse sifflante le faisait frémir.

" _En effet, est-ce, mon cher enfant? Quel cadeau j'ai fait celui qui m'a vraiment vaincu alors, mon petit serpent aux yeux verts._ "

Hadrian ouvrit les yeux et regarda résolument les extraordinaires de son Seigneur. Il n'y avait que de la curiosité, pas de la folie, et peut-être la moindre trace d'une colère qui s'éteignait déjà rapidement, née d'un ressentiment qui durait depuis dix ans.

Bien.

« _Tu étais trop loin, tes Horcruxes avaient pris trop de ton âme et de ton esprit, mais ... ça ne devait jamais être permanent, tu avais besoin d'être guéri, et je n'avais pas assez mûri dans ma magie pour l'essayer avant ce soir._ "

Un bourdonnement délibéré échappa à l'homme alors qu'il regardait fixement Hadrian. Une douce sonde toucha son esprit et Hadrian laissa au Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus petit reflet de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, le protégeant soigneusement du don induisant la folie dont il était béni. Ce ne serait pas le cas de rendre l'homme fou à nouveau.

La compréhension s'est épanouie sur ces traits aristocratiques.

" _Peut-être ... est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu sais pour mes Horcruxes? ... Tu les as vus? Peu importe... Je ne suis pas content d'être à nouveau mortel ...J'espère que tu sais vraiment ce que tu as fait, petit serpent._ "

Hadrian laissa un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il recula lentement ... la plupart du temps pour avoir une meilleure vue des autres face à la révélation à venir.

" _Vu et entendu_ ", concéda-t-il avant qu'un scintillement n'entre dans ses yeux.

« _Ça m'a aidé à savoir que Regulus était censé être mon père, je suis un Black, mais je devais être conçu comme un Potter pour gagner mon cadeau, c'était une condition._ " Il a reculé plus loin.

" _Et pour redevenir mortel ..._ "

Un rire nerveux s'échappa accidentellement de ses lèvres.

C'était tellement ... délicieux.

". _.. je ne suis pas assez bon pour vous?_ "

Hadrian jeta la tête en arrière avec un rire ravi en voyant un Tom Marvolo Riddle bredouiller comme un moldu.

" _Résultat de l'Avada Kedavra_ ", il a informé taquiner.

Il y avait une lueur de possessivité dans ces yeux rouges rubis et Hadrian agita joyeusement son doigt, ignorant les halètements choqués qui les entouraient.

« _Combats-moi, mon Seigneur, montre-moi que tu peux retourner à la grandeur, je suis un Black, et les Black ne rampent jamais et ne jouent jamais... pas même pour toi. L'homme de ma famille a choisi de suivre, car je ne suis pas un sorcier qui accepte simplement les imbéciles à vivre et j'espère sincèrement vous non plus._ »

Passant entre son père et son oncle abasourdis et terrifiés, il leur saisit les mains et parla clairement anglais:

 _"J'espère que vous aimez les boules bleues (les boules bleues est un terme d'argot qui désigne la congestion temporaire des testicules accompagnée de douleur testiculaire qui serait causée par une excitation sexuelle prolongée sans éjaculation), mon cher Tom Marvolo Riddle, parce que je suis encore mineur pendant quelques années à venir."_

Et avec ces mots adorables, il a transplané dans sa chambre à coucher, sa famille la plus proche juste à côté.

Aucune malédiction a failli le toucher et ne suivit.

Et il ne manqua pas le sourire déchirant de son Seigneur.

C'est certainement une raison suffisante pour espérer ...

Quel homme intéressant.

* * *

 **Hadrian** n'avait jamais compris pourquoi exactement la cousine Dora et le cousin Draco se plaignaient d'être autant punis. N'ayant jamais été puni,il ne les comprenait pas.

Il était confiné dans sa chambre sans aucun contact extérieur divertissant, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun cousin fou ou les autres premières tentaient de le sauver de l'ennui.

Belle illusion.

Non, la famille Black avait perfectionné la torture en se basant sur des siècles auparavant, semblait-il. Il savait qu'il aurait pu dire à son père ce que la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres exigerait d'Hadrien, mais il savait aussi bien que c'était nécessaire; qu'entre la loyauté envers son Seigneur ou sa famille, son père aurait pris le bien-être d'Hadrien en priorité. Cela serait un prix inacceptable à payer et il ferait de son mieux pour faire échouer les plans du garçon aux cheveux noirs, pleinement conscient des conséquences que la rage des Ténèbres l'accablerait.

Pour un Serpentard, son père pourrait être remarquablement têtu.

Donc, oui, il était conscient que ses actions avaient blessé sa famille, et il était tout aussi conscient qu'il payait maintenant pour cela. Fortement. Mais l'écriture de trois essais de 5 pieds de long sur les membres de la famille les plus ennuyeux que son oncle traître pouvait trouver était juste une torture délibérée, et réellement inutile. Il savait que son père faisait cela pour le ramener à la maison qu'il n'avait jamais été autorisé à faire quelque chose d'aussi insouciant et angoissant, mais ... il n'avait plus aucune raison maintenant de la réitérer et donc n'avait même plus besoin de se risquer à un tel danger.

D'ailleurs, en y pensant, sa dernière punition n'avait pas été donné délibérément, mais bien à contre coeur. Il était à peu près sûr que sa famille ne savait même pas à quoi ils l'exposaient, comment la culpabilité le dévorait chaque fois qu'il voyait la peur, l'angoisse et la terreur pure dans leurs yeux chaque fois que cette nuit-là était si intense. L'horreur de voir Hadrien trancher ses propres poignets sans hésitation et de l'entendre parler d'un ton franc au Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui disant certes des choses vraies, mais dangereuses, leurs suffisait à faire un arrêt cardiaque à son père. Mais aussi ses oncles, ses tantes et ses cousins, tout le monde étaient encore plus surprotecteur qu'auparavant. Il aimait sa famille.

Et savoir à quel point ils se souciaient de lui, lui donnait de beaux rêves et une sécurité accueillante.

Soupirant, il continua à écrire l'essai mortel ennuyeux.

Mais ... en plus d'adhérer au destin et de tenir sa promesse en ressuscitant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ... son entreprise avait fourni quelque chose d'autre de très positif.

Souriant, il toucha son pendentif caché sous la chemise de soie noire. Il l'avait reçu une lettre envoyée par un Hibou Grand Duc, il y a deux jours à peine. Sur cette lettre, il n'y était écrit qu'une seule phrase:

« _Appelez-moi Marvolo, mon précieux petit serpent, nous deviendrons très familiers l'un avec l'autre pendant que nous passerons les prochaines années à attendre votre maturité._ »

C'était parfait. Une courte phrase, pas de salutation, pas d'au revoir ou signature, mais honnêtement, Hadrian n'en attendait pas autrement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Marvolo, était un homme qui l'attendait fidèlement, alors Hadrian se chérirait jusqu'à ce que l'âge légal du mariage soit arrivé. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire.

Soupirant, il sourit. Qui savait qu'il en viendrait à aimer le Grand Méchant Serpent pour lui-même et pas seulement pour des raisons de compatibilité magique? Il y avait une chance réelle qu'il tombe amoureux non seulement de la compatibilité magique et des promesses, mais aussi de l'homme lui-même.

* * *

" QU'EST-CE-QUE C'EST CETTE MERDE! CE FILS D'UNE PUTE! COMMENT OSE-IL? PERSONNE NE PRENDRA JAMAIS MON BÉBÉ PRÉCIEUX, SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES OU PAS! UNE COUR? HA! HORS DE QUESTION! SIRIUS, OBTENEZ LA CEINTURE DE CHASTETE, NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE DÉFENDRE L'HONNEUR DE MON BÉBÉ!"

Les cris de son père enragé résonnèrent douloureusement à travers le Manoir.

Hadrian continua seulement de soupirer, après l'avoir fait beaucoup de fois ces derniers temps, et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller devant lui, essayant de se débarrasser de la folie de sa vie.

C'était seulement une cour, pas un mariage ... et pas pour tout de suite ce mariage ...

... mais même s'ils pensaient à la gâcher pour lui ...

Hadrian leva les yeux en souriant, heureux.

Les cris atteignirent de nouveaux décibels qu'une fois que son oncle et parrain donnèrent encore plus de voix à celle de son père.

Pauvres oreilles ...

... il ferait mieux de se rendre chez la Tante Cissy.

* * *

~ La suite dans "Destinée et la chute" ~

Reviews please, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lus, suivis et mis en favori cette histoire.


End file.
